abused
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: Elliot is abusing Olivia. warning:EO fans do not read this
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is my very first law and order: SVU fic. EO fans DON'T read this.

Elliot had just pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment. "I will walk you to your door" Elliot said. "No really its ok I will be fine" Olivia replied. "Liv" Elliot finally convinced her. They walked up the stairs to Olivia's 4th floor apartment. "Thanks El" Olivia said. "Open the door Olivia" Elliot replied. "Okay" Olivia said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. When the door was open Elliot pushed Olivia inside.

"Elliot what the hell is wrong with you" Olivia yelled. "Shut up" Elliot yelled back. He grabbed a roll of duct tape and put a piece on Olivia's mouth so she wouldn't scream. He slapped Olivia across the face. Olivia just lay there letting Elliot slap and kick her.

Finally after 15 minutes of being in pain Elliot ripped of the duct tape and said Olivia "you better not tell any one about this". Olivia nodded weakly. She was able to crawl to the bathroom and made a bath. She got in and the pain went away.

Next chapter will be longer I promise this is just an introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I am sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy with school but I am on holidays for two weeks now so I will have lots of time to type. I should have put this in the first chapter but Elliot is very OOC (out of character) in this. Here is chapter 2. Thoughts and flashbacks are in _italics_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU Dick Wolf, NBC and Universal do. I do own Steve who will be introduced in this chapter though.

The next morning when Olivia woke up she didn't want to see Elliot so she phoned in sick. She dialed Cragen and waited for him to answer.

"Cragen" he said

"Hi captain its Olivia"  
"Olivia hi"

"Captain I'm not feeling well so I am taking a sick day. Is that okay?"

"That's fine but I expect you back tomorrow"  
"Okay Captain"

Olivia hangs up the phone and goes into her kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. When she sits on the couch_ the same couch Elliot pushed me into_ she thinks. She had a flashback to when she was in collage.

**Flashback**

_Olivia and her boyfriend Steve are walking across campus after there last class had ended._

"_Do you want to go to a movie?" Olivia asks._

"_How about we go back to my apartment?" Steve says._

"_Sure" Olivia replies._

_They walked into Steve's living room and Steve slaps Olivia._

"_Steve what's wrong?" Olivia asks._

"_Shut up bitch" Steve says._

**End Flashback**

Olivia wakes up on her couch _guess I fell asleep._ She looks at her TV and a cartoon is on. The clock on the VCR said it was 10:15 AM.

She hadn't had dreams about Steve since she graduated from the police academy. She looked down at her arms and saw the bruises on her arm that Elliot gave her from punching her. Tears came too her eyes and she sat crying for a hour until she had no more tears to cry. She touched the scar on her shoulder that Steve gave her the night he tried to kill her. He accidentally slashed her when she ran away from his apartment.

**Flashback**

"_I'll kill you" Steve says._

"_No please Steve you need help" Olivia replies while huddled in a corner crying._

_Steve walks closer._

"_Steve just put down the knife please" Olivia says more calmly._

"_NO" _

"_STEVE STOP IT" Olivia screams._

"_SHUT UP OLIVIA" Steve screams back._

_Olivia stands up and try's to run away. Steve runs after her and slashes her shoulder. _

_She runs out of the building and into her car. She grabs some napkins from the glove compartment to stop the bleeding. She drives to the ER and a doctor gives her stitches._

**End Flashback**

Olivia's phone rings. The caller ID says Casey Novak.

"Hello" Olivia says.

"Hi Olivia" Casey replies.

"Hey Case"  
"Cragen told me you weren't feeling well"

"Yeah I have this stomach bug" Olivia lied.

"Okay do you need me to come over?"

"NO Casey its ok"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'll be fine"

"Okay bye" Casey hangs up.

Olivia takes a picture of her and Elliot during the Christmas party they had last year and throws it against the wall.

_Oh Elliot you really fucked up this time_

Okay there was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thanks for all the nice reviews. I UPDATED YAY! I just started school and have homework but I will still update. Anyway here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

That night Olivia ordered pizza and watched movies until 4:00 AM getting only 3 hours of sleep. At 7 AM she woke up and got into the shower. When she was blow drying her hair her cell phone rang.

"Benson"

"Olivia it's me Elliot"

"Elliot hi"

"Want me to come pick you up?" Elliot asks.

"Sure" Olivia replies not wanting to upset Elliot and having him beat her up again.

"Okay I am outside your building I'll meet you in the car"

"See you in a few minutes" Olivia says and hangs up her phone.

Olivia puts on some mascara and lipstick and grabs her badge, gun and handcuffs. She puts them in her holster. She goes out to Elliot's car and gets in the seat beside him.

"Liv I want to apologize for Wednesday night I think I had too much to drink." Elliot says as they start driving.

"Okay Elliot its fine I just got a few bruises" Olivia says while staring out the window.

"Thanks Liv I thought you would be mad and I am really sorry" Elliot replies.

Elliot and Olivia walk into the squad room and see Cragen is waiting for them.

"We have a case. Girl was raped. She's at Bellevue. Munch and Fin are on the way to her apartment. You two go interview the victim"  
"Yes captain" Olivia says.

They get into the car and drive to the hospital.

"You have a rape victim" Elliot says.

"Room 414" The nurse says while reading her magazine.

For the rest of the day the 4 detectives canvas the victim's neighborhood and chase down leads. At 8:00 PM Cragen says they can leave. Elliot drives Olivia home. He walks her to her door.

"Do you want something to drink?" Olivia asks.

"Sure do you have any beer?"

"Yeah here" Olivia gives him a beer and gets one for herself.

After Elliot's 3rd beer he slaps Olivia. He also kicks her. Then he leaves.

Olivia lies down on her couch and starts to cry.

_Elliot what the hell is wrong you? _She thinks while crying.

I know it was short but I'm not really in the writing mood but everyone wanted me to update so I did. I promise next chapter will be much longer. Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Especially Kelly of the midnight dawn because your one of my nicest reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

I know its been FOREVER since I updated but here's a update. I have been getting a lot of bad reviews so I have been I'm not going to write anymore of this. Here's chapter 4. I do not own SVU or the movies Transamerica and Legally Blonde.

Olivia was sitting at her desk. Elliot had gone with Fin. Casey walked in.

"Hey Olivia" she said

"Hi case"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do a movie and pizza night tonight." Casey asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun" Olivia replied.

_Just what I need to get my mind off Elliot_

"What first Transamerica or Legally Blonde?" Casey asked

"I've already seen Legally Blonde twice so about Transamerica"

"Okay Transamerica it is"

They started to watch the movie. Olivia's phone rings.

"Benson"

"Olivia its Elliot I'm coming over"

"No please Elliot I'm busy. I'll see you tomorrow"

"No Olivia I'm coming now"

"Fine but Casey's here"

"Get her out of there"

"Casey you have to leave" Olivia said.

"Why"  
"Because Elliot's coming"

"So that's fine"  
"No you don't understand. He'll hurt you"

"What do you mean?"

Every thing was coming out. The Abuse the drinking every thing.

"Come on your going to stay with me tonight." Casey said.

"No its okay I'll stay here"  
"Olivia he knows where you live. Just come to my place"  
"Fine"

Olivia and Casey go outside and are glad Casey's car is parked right outside the door because they can Elliot coming toward them. They run to Casey's car and speed away.

_Damn it _Elliot thinks

Elliot goes to his car and cry's because all this is happening just because his father abused his mother. He didn't' want to hurt Olivia. He loved Olivia.

"Do you want any coffee?" Casey asked Olivia.

"That's ok I just want to take a shower and go to sleep"  
"Okay that's fine. I'll give you a pair of my pajamas and you can sleep in my bed"

"Thanks Casey"  
"Its no problem"

After Olivia and Casey had gone to bed Casey lay awake thinking about why Elliot is doing this.

_Elliot what a physco _Casey thought

There's the end of chapter 4. Please review! Please tell me if I should continue or delete this story.


End file.
